fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Gentlemen
The Gentlemen (formerly known as Toff Guys and Bush) is a 2019 action crime film directed by Guy Ritchie, from a story by Ivan Atkinson, Marn Davies, and Ritchie. Storyline Plot A British drug lord tries to sell off his highly profitable empire to a dynasty of Oklahoma billionaires. Genres * Action * Crime Motion Picture Rating * MA15+ (Australia) * 14A (Canada) * 16 (Ireland) * 16 (Netherlands) * R16 (New Zealand) * 16 (Switzerland) * 18 (UK) * R (USA) Images The Gentlemen 2020 poster.jpg The Gentlemen 2020 poster 2.jpg Cast and Crew Director * Guy Ritchie Writing Credits * Guy Ritchie (screenplay by) * Guy Ritchie (story by) and * Ivan Atkinson (story by) and * Marn Davies (story by) Cast * Matthew McConaughey - Mickey Pearson * Charlie Hunnam - Ray * Henry Golding - Dry Eye * Michelle Dockery - Rosalind Pearson * Jeremy Strong - Matthew * Eddie Marsan - Big Dave * Colin Farrell - Coach * Hugh Grant - Fletcher Producers * Ivan Atkinson (producer) * Bill Block (producer) * Max Keene (co-producer) * James Joseph McDonald (archive producer) * Guy Ritchie (producer) * Robert Simonds (executive producer) * Alan J. Wands (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * December 3, 2019 (UK) (London) (premiere) * January 1, 2020 (Australia) * January 1, 2020 (UK) * January 1, 2020 (Ireland) * January 1, 2020 (New Zealand) * January 22, 2020 (Indonesia) * January 23, 2020 (Croatia) * January 23, 2020 (Israel) * January 23, 2020 (Kuwait) * January 23, 2020 (Lebanon) * January 23, 2020 (Saudi Arabia) * January 24, 2020 (Canada) * January 24, 2020 (Estonia) * January 24, 2020 (Lithuania) * January 24, 2020 (Taiwan) * January 24, 2020 (USA) * January 29, 2020 (Philippines) * January 30, 2020 (Greece) * January 30, 2020 (Ukraine) * January 31, 2020 (Bulgaria) * January 31, 2020 (India) (internet) * January 31, 2020 (Iceland) * February 5, 2020 (France) * February 7, 2020 (Mexico) (limited) * February 13, 2020 (Russia) * February 14, 2020 (Mexico) * February 14, 2020 (Poland) * February 14, 2020 (Turkey) * February 20, 2020 (Hong Kong) * February 20, 2020 (Netherlands) * February 21, 2020 (Finland) * February 26, 2020 (Sweden) * February 27, 2020 (Germany) * February 27, 2020 (Denmark) * February 27, 2020 (Portugal) * February 27, 2020 (Singapore) * February 28, 2020 (Spain) * February 28, 2020 (Norway) * March 12, 2020 (Argentina) * May 7, 2020 (Italy) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - October 2, 2019 * Trailer 2 - December 23, 2019 Also Known As * The Gentleman (working title) * Toff Guys (working title) * Bush (working title) Reception Box office The Gentlemen has grossed $60.7 million worldwide on a $22 million budget. Critical response The film has an 8.1 rating on IMDb and a 73% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Company * Miramax Films Distributors * STX Entertainment (2020) (USA) (theatrical) * Belga Films (2020) (Belgium) (theatrical) * Entertainment Film Distributors (2020) (UK) (theatrical) * Roadshow Films (2020) (Australia) (theatrical) * SND Films (2020) (France) (theatrical) * Ascot Elite Entertainment Group (2020) (Switzerland) (all media) * VVS Films (2020) (Canada) (all media) Special Effects * Union Visual Effects (Visual Effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 113 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films